


S’mores

by Flyingintospace



Series: Summer Fics [23]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Summer, S’mores, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: “Help.” Mitch whined.





	S’mores

“Help,” Mitch whined.

Willy stifled a laugh.

Zach rolled his eyes.

Auston finally moved from where he had been taking a nap, to look over at Mitch. Only to stare in disbelief.

S’mores had seemed like a good idea. But somehow Mitch had gotten it everywhere. Strings of melted marshmallow clung to his fingers, bits of chocolate and graham crackers mixed in. And Mitch was pouting at the mess.

Well Auston could most certainly come to the rescue of his boyfriend.

He hopped up out of his camp chair and scooped Mitch up out of his.

Mitch laughed and flailed a bit, unsure of what to do with his sticky hands.

Auston sat back down in the chair, Mitch in his lap. Mitch giggled as Auston took him by his wrist and began to lick Mitch’s fingers clean.

“Oh God,” Willy muttered. “Really you two. Get a room will you?”


End file.
